


Starlight

by ASWF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: 2 drabbles for each of them and 2 of all four together, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASWF/pseuds/ASWF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles of exactly 50 words each, on our favourite short green guys. Based on randomly-generated words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**1\. Starlight**

How could he ever have feared heights? One hand swings his grappling hook absently, while its owner surveys the shining cityscape sprawling below him.

He casts an appreciative look to the glittering night-sky above, before throwing himself off the skyscraper.

Stars above; stars below.

Leo's eyes closes.

All is starlight.

**2\. Immortal**

Fingers fly over keyboards.

One day, he could lose everything he had. Enemies could erase all evidence of his existence. Even his memory would fade someday – but  _ideas_ don't die, especially not  _good_ ideas –

through them – the part of himself he is proudest of, his creations –

he finds himself immortal.

**3\. Forward**

They clustered restlessly on the rooftops, an obstructive black-clad mass of bodies. Too many for one person to sensibly challenge.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. He had learned to understand when a tactical retreat was necessary over the years, but when family needed you -

The only way he knows is forward.

**4\. Obvious**

They never saw him coming.

Oh, he'd be first to admit to enjoying showing off – but surely everyone knew that no idiot could survive being irreverent in combat?

Shrugging, he decided he wanted his dinner and left a customary parting shot.

"Did ya'll really expect ninja to attack head-on?"

Noobs.

**5\. Evidence**

"Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I'm – vain or anything, but…could we do something to lessen the scarring?"

"Hmm." Prodding, and poking. "What brought this on?"

"I – it's…kinda….evidence to anyone we fight, that…I've been hurt before. It encourages them."

"Nope." Pause.

"It proves you've survived worse than anything they can dish out."

**6\. Melody**

His generators hum a messy symphony. Papers rustle as calculations are checked. Glass tinkles as he searches the hastily-labelled solutions, some of them still burbling.

His chair whirrs as he pushes himself on it to reach his chirping and beeping mainframe.

His melody ends with a quiet and triumphant "Yessssss!"

**7\. Free**

He watched the whispering leaves in interest. They shone red and orange in the sun.

One particular leaf caught his eye – big and deep red, barely hanging on to a bare branch.

It swayed in the waiting autumn breeze.

Grunting, he reached to poke it free; it caught the wind.

**8\. Found**

Michelangelo hummed as he mapped new tunnels on the graph-papers Donnie had given him.

They're all on reconnaissance duty, while Donnie fixed up the new lair.

Poking his head around a tunnel carefully, he found an uninteresting dead end. Boring.

Except…a battered skateboard lay in the pile of debris.

"Sweet!"

**9\. Daybreak**

Don fiddled with the controls of the spaceship they've hijacked, while his brothers verified amongst themselves that they've captured the whole crew.

"Hey guys…check that out!"

Everyone looked up through the huge window.

A blazing sun edged around the planet they were leaving, in a spectacular daybreak nested amongst stars.

**10\. Fireworks**

"Everyone ready?" Whoops of affirmation echoed in the night.

"Behold: a Hamato Donatello original! One night only!" He activated the remote to much cheering.

They've eventually decided what they all wanted; but he hasn't told them he's made it twenty-one minutes. Just because he can.

A minute for every year.


End file.
